The Stuff of Legend
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Doctor WhoBBC Robin Hood Xover. TARDIS lands in 1192, but have an unfortunate hitchhiker what trouble will it cause? More information inside AN MarianRobin
1. Chapter 1: A Forest 1192

Plot Summary: The Doctor and Martha land in 1192. Meet Robin Hood…well you know that that's going to be fun.

Author Note: Ok so don't sue me if someone's done this already…I haven't read it so I can't have stolen it entirely, if I'm honest I did get the idea from an Icon I saw on LJ **classicsgeek** created it. Ok so basically this is a Doctor Who, Robin Hood Crossover how fun is that?! Set during S2 –Edward's dead but Marian's back in the castle so after Lardner's Ring- of Robin Hood and S3 of Doctor Who so we have Martha, and mentions of Rose. –sighs- I refuse to do a Donna fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Robin Hood, oh how I wish I did.

**The Stuff of Legend  
**

**Chapter one: A Forest 1192**

The TARDIS groaned as it thudded to earth in the middle of a wooded area, Martha looked at the display screen and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, she couldn't see anything special about it; "You promised me exciting." She whined, the Doctor frowned.

"And when have I ever let you down before?" he asked grinning, Martha was about to answer when the Doctor rushed past her to open the door; "We're in 1192, about a mile away from Nottingham…" he paused hoping that she'd cotton on soon; "Oh come on Martha." He said sighing as he stepped out, she was quick to follow.

Her eyes were suddenly wide as she realised where they were; "OHMY…Robin Hood?!" she looked suddenly very pleased; "Oh Sir you have certainly out done yourself this time, I loved Robin Hood stories as a child- grew up watching the Disney movie," the Doctor gave her a funny look; "The one with the fox?" the Doctor laughed.

"I preferred Robin Hood men in tights myself." Martha snorted and muttered something that sounded like; 'you would'. The Doctor however wouldn't have heard her as he was already walking off towards the sound of talking; "You coming?" he called back as he climbed over a small ridge. He looked over it and could see smoke rising from what he assumed was the outlaw's camp Martha wasn't far behind now, she struggled up the ridge to stand beside him; "How would you like to meet some outlaws?" he asked her, she grinned and nodded, the Doctor looked down at his blue suit and thought for a moment; "Do you think I'll stand out?" Martha thought about being honest, but she wasn't sure if she could wait while he changed his clothes.

"You'll do fine," she took his hand and ran down the other side of the slope towards the camp; "this is mad, I'm about to meet Robin Hood. All those people who say he isn't real will have to eat their words." The Doctor gave her a look; "Or at least they would have to, that is if I could tell any of them." The Doctor nodded and led her towards the outlaw camp, he dropped her hand as she was suddenly hoisted upwards the Doctor looked back at her stunned.

"Wh…what are you doing up there?" he asked, Martha however did not see the humour in the situation.

"GET ME DOWN!" she screeched.

"I…eh would but, oh hello, I was wondering if you could…" the Doctor paused realising who this was he was facing; "Robin Hood I resume?" he asked the man who had an arrow trained on him.

"Got it in one, and you are?" Robin asked taking a step towards the Doctor and his flailing companion.

The Doctor smiled and extended a hand, he realised that Robin wasn't about to take it and withdrew it quickly and ran it through his hair; "I'm the Doctor." He told Robin and cast a glance up at Martha; "And that is Martha, you couldn't let her down could you?" he asked Robin quirked an eyebrow but nodded to someone the Doctor couldn't see to let Martha down.

"That was not fun!" Martha grumbled rubbing under her arms, she sighed and moved to stand beside the Doctor. She soon noticed that there wasn't only one person with an arrow pointed at them but 3 including Robin, there was also a fairly large man holding a staff in a threatening manner; "Uh Doctor," she tugged on his sleeve, he nodded he was fully aware that they were surrounded.

Robin's bow was still raised and it didn't look like he was about to lower it; "Look here Robin, we are not a threat to you, honestly," the Doctor had placed himself more or less in front of Martha now not completely trusting that Robin wouldn't shoot; "I'll explain all, if you put your bow down," he paused and Robin lowered it slightly, he couldn't explain why but he trusted this stranger.

"Stand down." Robin called to his men; "Who are you really? And what are you doing in our forest?"

"Master?!" a small man with a hat on, blond hair poking out from underneath it scrambled over; "Surely you cannot trust him, he's a stranger, he could be working for the Sheriff or Gisbourne."

"I trust him Much, I don't know why, don't ask me to explain it, but I trust him." Robin told his former man servant.

The Doctor gave Robin and Much one of his famous grins; "Thank you, right, um I am _really_ the Doctor, it's my name, and well we're travellers," the Doctor's explanation left a lot to be desired but Robin seemed to accept it; "so you are the famous Robin Hood!" the Doctor stated and Robin nodded taking the hand that the Doctor offered him this time.

"This is my gang," Robin pointed to the people who had moved closer and now flanked Robin; "Will, Little John, Djaq and Much of course."

The Doctor's grin was genuine; "It's very nice to meet you all, I've read so much about you." Martha rolled her eyes, she could already tell that this would be one of those days were the Doctor would end up telling the whole truth, and that this meant people would think they were mad, or in this case probably accuse them of witch craft.

"Read?" Robin looked confused; "What has been written about us?"

"Oh you're famous, history boo…" he trailed off realising that this was not going well, he swallowed hard; "History um books tell of your famous adventures in Sherwood forest with your band of outlaws…um, ok you think I'm crazy don't you?" he asked and Robin who had taken a step away from him nodded slowly.

"Ok, this will sound totally mad…" Martha interrupted but was interrupted herself by the Doctor.

"Martha, we can't.

"You've already put your foot in it!" Martha bit back.

"Would you mind telling us what's going on?" Much asked clearly speaking for the confused group.

The Doctor turned to the group and sighed; "It might be best to do this while sitting down, could we possibly go to your camp?" Robin looked slightly taken-a-back but he shrugged and nodded agreeing. Martha and the Doctor herded by John and Will followed Robin to the secret camp, will moved away to pull the leaver that opened the camp; "Oo, very impressive." The Doctor sounded genuinely impressed.

Will smiled; "Thank you."

Martha looked at the boy strangely; "Doctor does he remind you of anyone?"

"It's not polite to stare Martha." The Doctor reprimanded, but he could see it too; "Have we met before?" he asked taking out his glasses and placing them on his nose so that he could study the young man's face.

"I…er…I don't think so." Will said looking slightly flustered.

"Baines!" Martha cried pleased with herself; "He looks like Baines, but didn't you turn him into a scarecrow."

The Doctor smirked as the others all looked astounded; "Figuratively speaking of course, because that would be strange…but I'm sure that he just looks like Baines, or…he could be a distant relative…" the Doctor trailed off this explanation was going to be harder than usual, he could see Djaq looking at his glasses with interest; "Right, ok don't stop me even if what I say makes no sense to you at all, ok?" the gang all nodded and the Doctor smiled; "Right, I…am…er" he sighed not knowing how to tell them that he was a time traveller, that he was from a different planet and that the woman stood beside him was from the 21st century, it would certainly confuse them to put it lightly.

"He's a Time Lord." Martha began for him; "He's the last Time Lord to be exact, he comes from far, far away further than any of you could possibly imagine, his home was destroyed in a great war along with all of his people, we travelled through time to get here in his space ship which is called a TARDIS; standing for- Time And Relative Dimensions In Space…" Martha trailed off, and Robin laughed but there was no humour in his laughter.

"You can't be serious?!" he asked looking at her incredulously.

"I spoke no word of a lie…oh and I'm from the 21st century, it's the year 2008 where I'm from, and as unbelievable as this may seem to you it's all true." The Doctor smiled at her, he was proud.

"Who wins?" Robin asks, the Doctor quirks an eyebrow at him; "You said you'd read about me in the history books, I'm fighting against the Sheriff and Gisbourne…who wins?" he asks again.

The Doctor looked slightly stunned, Robin looked as if he almost believed him; "I can't tell you, it could change the course of history…I can however tell you that your story has been told and re-told over the years, there's a cartoon, films, BBC TV series." These words all meant nothing to Robin but he found himself smiling.

"Master, surely you can't be buying this?!" Much asked him incredulously.

Robin looked at him and smiled; "They have no reason to lie to us, it would gain them nothing." He said with an air of certainty.

The Doctor nodded along; "He's right you know, it would do us no good to lie," he paused and smiled at the group; "it is very nice to meet you all." He told them. Djaq smiled and extended a hand for the Doctor to shake, he did so without hesitation. Much still looked very sceptical and while the others moved around the camp smiling and laughing among themselves Much hung back watching the newcomers, this 'Doctor' and the girl, what kind of name was Doctor anyway, surely it was simply a title and not just a name. The Doctor seemed to sense his unease and moved over to sit beside him, Much tried not to shift away from him; "Much?" the Doctor questioned knowing full well who he was addressing. Much looked up at him slowly; "I know you don't trust me," the Doctor's tone was lowered Much was grateful to the stranger for this, he did not want his Master to know that he was doubting his judgment; "as yet I have given you no reason to," the Doctor continued; "you have every reason not to trust me, you've all been through a lot and for that I'm sorry, I'm sorry that there are people like the Sheriff in the world, cruelty isn't inherent, but to some people it is all they know. I am not one of those people, I'm sure I can help you." The Doctor was making promises and Martha had overheard him. She wondered what exactly they could do to help them? The Doctor wasn't a big fan of violence and she was sure that he wouldn't change history for fear of creating a paradox. Martha hoped that Much would not hold the Doctor to his word, because she was all to aware of the consequences it could have. Martha looked over at the man who claimed to be Robin Hood, she'd read and heard many different versions of his life story some said that he was killed by the Sheriff's sister, while others say that he marries Marian has a few children and then dies of old age, Martha hopes that the latter is the correct version of this man's life, she was already beginning to like him.

"Why the long face?" Martha jumped as the Doctor addressed her, he grinned and nudged her good naturedly.

"No reason." She muttered giving him a witheringly look whilst place one hand over her rapidly beating heart.

He raised an eyebrow at her; "No really, what's up?" he asked showing some genuine concern.

She smiled at him sadly; "How are we supposed to help them?" she asked him; "I mean without changing history?" Then a roar ripped through the camp, and the Doctor visibly winced; "Oh, don't tell me we?" Martha didn't even bother finishing the question the Doctor had already darted off in the direction of the noise the outlaws were not far behind.

* * *

A/N: oooer trouble in Sherwood. Eeee. What on earth...has the Doctor broughtto Sherwood Forest? Reviews are very very nice. 


	2. Chapter 2: Something Wicked

Here comes chapter 2, have you been looking forward to this? Yes? Sorry that this took so long, I'm getting far too slow at writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Robin Hood, wish I did though.

**Chapter 2: Something Wicked**

The roar could be heard for miles around, the roar was from a creature not of this earth and it's dark eyes watched the Doctor, Martha and their outlaw companions, these eyes that belonged to a creature out of it's time, and out of it's galaxy, a hitchhiker that the TARDIS had inadvertently picked up and not alerted the Doctor to the presence of. The many spines on it's back bristled as it readied itself for attack. Looking at it from behind you would be forgiven for mistaking it for a giant overgrown porcupine, but the front view was quite different to that of the spine covered animal, it's eyes were almost glowing red, it had a snout and what appeared to be gills above it's nose, the fur was thick and wiry and stuck out in tufts at all different angles. A raised voice startled the beast and it turned to face a young woman who was on horse back and was calling to someone, she'd whistled already and was disappointed that no one had come to meet her. She had light blue eyes, dark brown hair and her dress was a dark blue, the beast was unaware of the colours being colour blind, it turned and the trees it was sheltered in rustled and the woman looked over at it.

"Robin?" she took a step towards the noise; "If you think you're going to scare me, by jumping out of a bush at me you are sadly mistaken." Marian wasn't in the mood to play games with him, she took a step towards the rustling she could see the mass that was hiding in the shadows now, it was impossibly big and Marian found her hands shaking, it took a step towards her and she screamed, she wasn't the screaming kind, but then again she'd never seen a creature like this before. It's breath came out in puffs of wreaking air, Marian scrambled backwards never taking her eyes from the creature, she tripped and fell backwards down a ridge, her horse had scarpered and Marian was suddenly all alone in the forest with an unknown creature bearing down on her. Marian held her breath waiting for the creature to strike, she then heard a whooshing noise and something struck the beast causing it to shriek, Marian fought the urge to cover her ears.

"DON'T!" an unfamiliar voice cried out; "It'll crush her." Marian sucked in a breath and looked up at the now enraged beast.

"I can't do nothing!" Robin's voice, she knew that one, Marian contemplated calling out to him, but was too busy worrying about the animal above her to think of what she could say.

"Let me handle this." That firm unfamiliar voice again, she could hear his footsteps and tensed her body, a strange whirring noise followed and Marian saw that the beast's attention was suddenly drawn away from her, Marian let out the breath that she didn't know that she'd been holding in, she squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the creature moving away, slowly at first but soon it picked up speed and was running at impossible speed away from her.

"Marian!" Robin's voice caused her to look up, he was smiling at her glad to see that she was alright, he had to check however, he was soon kneeling at her side; "Are you alright?" he asked cupping her face with his hands.

She nodded slightly dazed; "Wh…what on earth was that?" she asked, Robin did not answer her, instead he helped her to her feet, then that unfamiliar voice spoke up again.

"Not from earth," Marian looked at the stranger as if he'd slapped her in the face; "I'm afraid it followed myself and Martha here, and I'm fine by the way." The Doctor told everyone, he'd apparently had the creature chase after him to get it away from Marian.

Marian looked confused, she did not recognise this man; "Who is this?" she asked, she'd like to know the name of the man to whom she owed her life.

"Marian this is the Doctor," Robin introduced them, Martha coughed and Robin smiled at her; "and his friend Martha." Marian smiled clearly very grateful to these strangers. Marian was glad that Robin was still holding onto her because she lost her balance all of a sudden as a strange feeling came over her, she swayed slightly and Robin steadied her; "Whoa, are you sure…?" Robin didn't get to finish his question, Marian had slumped into his arms apparently unconscious; "Doctor!" he called out to his new friend worriedly. The Doctor bounded over and helped Robin lower Marian back onto the ground.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked apparently worried about Marian's well being, Martha was kneeling beside Marian checking her pulse and lifting her eyelids to look at her pupils; "Prognosis?" he asked her.

Martha had no idea what was wrong, Marian's heart was beating normally and she was breathing as if she were asleep; "She's sleeping." Martha concluded. Robin looked confused, he called Djaq over to check on Marian.

"Martha's right, it must have been the Draxus' breath, heard it's not pleasant, handy though, excellent way of disabling your pray if you can get close enough to breathe on them." Robin was looking at him like he was crazy again, and Martha was giving him a warning look; "She'll been fine though, a little dazed, it wears off in fifteen minutes." He informed the confused outlaws. Robin now looked relieved, he looked back at Marian and smiled to himself.

"Uh, Doctor what is a Draxus?" Djaq asked, the Doctor grinned.

"I was wondering how long it would take one of you to ask."

"Well?" prompted Will.

"It's an alien creature from out of space, it's got an alien body and alien face…" he paused; "no wait that's a song, but away an alien, from the planet Phonon. Long way away from here." He told the group, Martha felt sorry for the outlaws, at least she wasn't a total novice with this sort of thing, she understood some of what the Doctor rambled on about. Their present company knew nothing about what lay beyond their stars. The Doctor noticed the blank stares he was getting and smiled sheepishly; "All that is important is that she'll be fine." He said looking down at Marian's prone form. Robin didn't speak until the 15 minutes were up, the Doctor couldn't hide his smile as Marian sat up rubbing her eyes. Robin, who had simply refused to leave her side was asking her if she was alright, Marian looked around slightly dazed.

"What happened?" she asked letting Robin help her slowly to her feet.

The Doctor was about to reply when Martha gave him a warning look; "You were attacked." She provided, it was Robin's turn to glower as Marian looked slightly taken aback.

"Do you not remember?" he asked her ignoring Martha, she shook her head slowly trying to clear the cobwebs. Marian rubbed her temples and blink slowly before shaking her head slowly; "Well, it was a creature unlike any I have ever seen before, do you remember being introduced to the Doctor and Martha?" he asked as he gestured to their guests, Marian once again shook her head. The Doctor bowed his head as a sign of respect to Marian. She smiled at him and Martha, she still looked a little dazed but seemed determined not to let it show.

"It's nice to meet you, uh again." Marian smiled sheepishly.

The Doctor grinned at her; "Nice to meet you to Lady Marian." He said striding forwards to shake her hand. Marian shook his hand and smiled at Martha who gave her an apologetic look, the Doctor could be a little forward at times.

"Doctor, where did that creature go?" Robin asked, he was suddenly worried that they were being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and he looked around almost panicked.

The Doctor's senses were all alert he could feel it too, they were almost certainly being watched, but by what or who the Doctor couldn't tell, he placed a finger to his lips to silence the group they were all looking around worriedly now; "Slowly, on my word…move into those trees, ok?" they all nodded, Robin's hand was now holding Marian's, he wasn't about to let her go; "Now." The Doctor's voice was quiet but strong, they all moved almost as one towards the shelter of trees.

Martha was crouched in a rather awkward position she got the Doctor's attention and waved him towards her; "Did you actually see anything, or do you just like the power of getting people to do what you say?" she whispered in his ear. He grinned before giving her an expression that said; 'would I ever?' she quirked an eyebrow at him knowing that he would.

The Doctor sighed; "I could have seen something," he paused noticing that everyone was looking at him; "but as I know for a fact that the Draxus went East," he paused as he heard Robin and Marian gasp; "what? What did I do?" the Doctor asked confused.

"East is to Nottingham, there are a lot of people in Nottingham!" Robin stated he was clearly concerned for the people of Nottingham town.

"Ah." Was the Doctor's reply. He could see a rather large problem with that; "Right, too Nottingham!" he said getting to his feet one arm pointing forwards, everyone else got to their feet as well.

"Uh, Doctor?" Marian's voice caused him to turn and look at her; "Nottingham is this way…" she said pointing in the opposite direction, the Doctor blushed and Martha couldn't hide her giggle. The Doctor was quick to turn on his heal, he decided to let Robin lead them all to Nottingham. But what, I wonder will be waiting for them there?

* * *

A/N: Ooooo I wonder what could be waiting for them...? Well actually I don't 'cause I know, and it's good that I know. I am writing it. If I didn't know I'd be worried. Right...that was an odd ramble. Hehe, well I'll try and write Chapter 3 quicker that I did Chapter 2, I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. Depends how much time I have and how long I make the chapters. Anyway. REVIEW please, it makes me very happy and it makes me write faster. No flames please. 


	3. Chapter 3: Draxus On The Prowl

Chapter 3: Draxus on the Prowl That took a long time but I think this is a rather good chapter so it makes up for the time. Yes? No? Maybe? Whatever it's here now and Chapter 4 won't take as long…I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Robin Hood, I do have a remote control Dalek with whom I will take over the world one day.

Chapter 3: Draxus on the Prowl

The short ragged breaths that the Draxus let out went unnoticed by the inhabitants of the town that it was stalking, Nottingham went about its daily business unaware of the Draxus' deadly presence. The beast was intelligent; it knew that not being seen was key. The Draxus could tell that it wasn't on home ground, the normally yellow sky was blue with white fluffy clouds dancing across it. The town of Nottingham wouldn't be ready for this beast, the mere sight of him would be enough to scare someone half to death. 1192 and an alien from 9065 and the planet Phonon is stalking the inhabitants of a small English hamlet, something would have to be done. The Draxus watched as some people wandered towards it's hiding place, it sat watching and waiting biding it's time before it struck, the Draxus was not about to loose another meal.

-

"GISBOURNE!" the Sheriff's calls were met with a wince and a moment's silence before;

"Yes my lord?!" the irritable man replied.

The Sheriff looked at him, one eye brow was raised; "What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, there was a moments pause in which Gisbourne seethed to himself; "I don't think I want to know really, remember what I said, Lepers Gisbourne, Lepers." He sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Surely there was a reason for you shouting at me?" Gisbourne asks bluntly.

The Sheriff thinks about it for a moment then glowers as he remembers exactly why he'd shouted; "Hood." He mutters; "He has been getting the better of us…more you than me really, but us, for far too long now, we _must_ do something, kill him or something similar…as long as he ends up dead, I'll be happy." Gisbourne sighed and rolled his eyes, he could have guessed as much.

A few nights previously Robin had managed to break into the castle's strong room _again_ and had stolen a substantial amount of money, of course the Sheriff had attempted to blame Gisbourne but was happy with killing the men who were meant to be guarding the room in the first place; "What I don't understand is how he knew, a) that we'd moved the strong room b) that _all _the money would be in there and c) that the guards would be easily bribed." Gisbourne's candid tone did not go down well with the Sheriff who gave him a dirty look.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes once more. Gisbourne sighed but did not reply; "Right well anyway, I want revenge, _you_ Gisbourne must find out where his camp is and then steal the money back…" he paused realising that this was a ridiculous plan; "Or we could always raise taxes, that always seems to work." He said shrugging.

Gisbourne resisted the urge to roll his eyes; "It's always taxes, why don't you do something else this time." There was a loud clanging noise in the doorway as a guard burst into the room out of breath and clearly panicked.

The Sheriff looked up, angry and then confused, his guards knew not to disturb him, it had to be something serious; "What?!" he bellowed at the guard who was bent double trying to catch his breath.

"Th-the, c-c-re…" Gisbourne walked over to the man who was about ready to pass out.

"Spit it out man!" the Sheriff cried out.

"M-m-mo-MONSTER!" the man screamed before falling to his knees a quivering wreck. The Sheriff looked alarmed and motioned to Gisbourne to give the man some wine in hope of getting a coherent word out of him.

-

"So this is Nottingham." The Doctor sounded distinctly unimpressed; "It smells." He commented.

"Rude." Martha muttered to him, he looked at her and then at the outlaws.

"But very nice I'm sure," he grinned; "can you seen anything out of the ordinary?" his question was directed at Robin who was on his left, the outlaw shook his head, as yet they hadn't heard any screams seen people running around in fear, none of the usual things you'd find when a monster's around.

"Maybe I should go ask around?" it was Marian who asked and Robin looked at her, he was about to say; 'no' when she spoke again; "there are a lot of guards around, it's not unusual for me to be in Nottingham, I could give Martha and the Doctor a tour." There was an uncertain look on Robin's face, he didn't really want to let her go, she'd already gotten her self into trouble today. The Doctor had been watching the entire exchange but had had enough so he simply got out of his hiding place and walked towards the town.

"Doctor!" Robin tried to keep his voice down, and then had to sit and watch as Marian and Martha followed the Doctor's lead, they didn't need to wait for his permission; "Women." Robin muttered under his breath earning him a smack around the head from Djaq, Much was about to point out that the Doctor wasn't a woman but Will shook his head at him knowing the man's thoughts already.

"Doctor," Martha and Marian had caught up to him as he strolled towards the town; "so what exactly is your plan?" she asked, he smiled pulling a leather wallet from the inside pocket of his jacket; "Ahh." She grinned understanding.

Marian was at a loss as to what was so interesting; "What? What is that?" she asked clearly confused.

"Psychic paper." He said as if that would explain all to this woman from the 12th century. He noticed a young woman in her early 20's looking quite timid more than the usual timid-ness that you would see in a woman barely scraping a living; "Excuse me," the Doctor got her attention and noticed fear in her eyes, he was about to show her his psychic paper and introduce himself when she spoke.

"My Lady," the Doctor was about to say something about not being a lady when he noticed that she was bowing to Marian.

"Lovely and respectful, but I wanted to ask you a question, have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" the look of terror in her eyes grew and the Doctor had his answer.

-

"You can't seriously be contemplating believing him my lord!" Gisbourne's tone was incredulous; "A monster in Nottingham, it is ridiculous."

"So is your inability to catch an outlaw!" the Sheriff bellowed back.

"My lord," Gisbourne was trying to reason with the man; "where could it have come from? It's impossible!"

The Sheriff looked at him; "I don't care where it came from, I want it caught, it's killing my guards and leaving nothing more than a helmet behind, you have to admit it is interesting." Gisbourne quirked an eye at him; "I mean this thing, whatever it is, eats human flesh, imagine if we could catch it and then catch Hood." He cackled evilly at the thought of it. Now Gisbourne was interested.

"You know what, I like the sound of that."

"Of course you did I thought of it." The Sheriff bit back at him.

-

The Doctor, Martha and Marian got little information out of the villagers, most of them were too afraid to talk anyway and what they did find out wasn't all that useful, people had apparently started to go missing, three villagers in total and two guards. They relayed all they had found to Robin who looked distressed; "What can we do Doctor?" he asked.

The Doctor shook his head; "If they've been taken it's safe to assume that they are already dead, Draxus' don't play with their food." Robin was appalled at the way the Doctor called people food. "Ok, we need more information." The Doctor mumbled.

"Shouldn't we be looking for this monster?" Much asked getting quite concerned by their lack of action.

"Yes! Yes we should, and you know what, we should look for dark damp areas because that is what Draxus' like the most." He paused looking at the group; "Any ideas?"

"The cave?" Will suggested.

"A cave, oh that sounds brilliant, come on lead on Robin." The Doctor said nudging him.

"Uh, Doctor, don't you think we should split up," it was Martha's suggestion, the Doctor quirked a questioning eyebrow at her; "We will be able to cover more ground that way, if the Draxus isn't in the cave." She explained.

"Good thinking Miss. Jones, here." He handed her the psychic paper; "You never no when Lady Martha Jones, might be needed, right two groups, ok I think girls together…and uh Will you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them would you?"

Djaq and Marian looked annoyed; "We're perfectly capable of looking after ourselves thank you." Marian said for the both of them.

"Yes, but Martha here doesn't have any type of weapons training, quite the opposite, isn't that right Doctor Jones." He winked at her and she had to suppress a sigh, he was right of course, she would need someone to watch her back.

"We'll meet back at the camp in an hour ok?" Martha asked and everyone nodded, she smiled before giving the Doctor a hug; "And you better be there in one piece!" he gave her a prize winning smile and a wink before stepping back and watching Robin and Marian's farewells.

"The same goes for you." Marian mumbled hugging him tightly before placing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. Robin smiled and nodded before stepping back so that he was in line with the Doctor; "Don't get into too much trouble!" Marian called after them as, the Doctor, Robin, Much and Little John all dashed away.

"Well where to now then?" Will asked.

A scream then ripped through the air, Martha smiled a rueful smile; "Follow the sound of the screams," she told them before darting off in the direction off the commotion, Marian, Djaq and Will weren't far behind her; "never a dull moment." She muttered as they came upon a group of people all gathered around something; "Excuse me, I have medical training…" her voice trailed away and bile rose in her throat.

"Medical training wont save her." A man beside her muttered.

Martha was used to seeing blood, but this woman, she had been ripped apart, coming to her senses she moved backwards and made sure that Marian couldn't see; "Not for your eyes my lady." Martha told her, had it been Robin telling her that she would have been offended but the look in Martha's eyes told her that it was truly horrific.

"What sort of creature could have done this?" Martha heard a woman wail, this was getting out of hand. She regained her wits enough to ascertain that this woman had been one of those that had been reported missing, she felt someone pulling her away from the body and looked up to see Will, one arm around Djaq the other around her, apparently he'd spotted some guards coming and had already taken Marian a safe distance away.

Djaq looked at Martha; "What are we dealing with here?" she asked hoping that this strange woman would know. Martha simply shook her head, not even she could answer that.

* * *

A/N: so that was chapter 3, what did you think? Good? I hope that you enjoyed it. Anyway, review please it keeps me going. NO flames thanks.


End file.
